Halloween XIII: The Unauthorized Tales
by Clubhouse Treats
Summary: On Halloween, the kids decide to stay inside Sparky's tree house and tell three self-contained stories: An evil jack in the box toy takes over the minds of children in Seattle, RK's deceased Uncle Carmine is resurrected as a bloodthirsty ghost, and Jaylynn gains psychic abilities after being struck by lightning.
1. Halloween XIII Script

_Thank You, Heavenly _

Theme Song: "Let It Roll" by Divide the Day

SEASON 8

EPISODE 6

Airdate: October 31, 2019

"Halloween XIII: The Unauthorized Tales"

Special Guest Stars: Tony Sirico as Uncle Carmine, Kira Kosarin as Lynne

_#TYH804 _

SCENE 1

The MacDougal Household

Exterior Tree House

Seattle, Washington

_On a rainy, thunderstorm-plagued Halloween night in Seattle, the kids are inside Sparky's tree house surrounded by giant bags of candy and the automatic tarp shielding them from any rain._

WADE: Sparky, let me say it again. Buying all this candy before Halloween was a stroke of genius.

SPARKY: Thanks, Wade. No rain is going to keep us from enjoying this day the way it was meant to be enjoyed.

BUSTER: Wait, I forgot. Why are we up here when we could be inside? We could all get struck by lightning and die.

RK: You disappoint me, Buster. Where's your sense of adventure?

JAYLYNN: Yeah, it's cool up here. Besides, you have a much better chance of choking to death on a peanut than you do getting struck by lightning.

BUSTER: Well, that's why you never see nuts go inside my mouth. Wait a minute.

RK: I know a way we can make this more exciting. Why don't we all go around the room and tell scary stories?

BUSTER: Stories that make me want to mess up my underwear? No way.

SPARKY: But there's a bathroom up here.

BUSTER: I know what I said.

JAYLYNN: You know what? I want to hear something creepy. Let's do it.

SPARKY: Wait, I think I have a good one. And Buster, before you ask, it's not about the evil janitor that makes sandwiches come to life.

BUSTER: I wasn't going to ask, but thanks for reassuring me.

SPARKY: Alright, now, my story begins in Seattle because...where else, am I right? Now, a lot of kids love playing with a jack in the box. But what if I told you that this one knew every move you made before you made it? He knows when you're sleeping, he knows where you like to hang out, and when he plays his little song, he knows it's only a matter of time before he controls your soul for the rest of your life.

_All the kids scream._

SPARKY: Come on, I haven't even gotten to the scary part yet.

SCENE 2

The Jennings Household

Exterior Frontyard

Seattle, Washington

**_Segment #1: "The Music Box from Hell" (Sparky's story)_**

_The instrumental to "Music Box" by Eminem plays in the background as RK is putting the finishing touches on his scarecrow. Wade walks up to the house to see what's going on._

WADE: What are you doing, RK?

RK: Just making sure my scarecrow is as creepy as it can be. See, every Halloween, my block gives out a plaque to the scariest house around. Well, I'm tired of the Jennings being overlooked and shafted. This year, we're taking the crown.

WADE: Dude, this thing is ugly and it will probably scare little kids. Take it down.

RK: Wade, the uglier, the better. I need whatever edge I can get to win. Besides, if nothing else, at least this thing will help ward off the crow problem in Sesttle.

WADE: There _is _no crow problem in Seattle!

RK: And there never will be as long as I can help it.

_At that point, RK gets a phone call. He checks the caller I.D., then picks up._

RK: Hey Buster. When you get the chance, you gotta come over and check out my scarecrow. It's really...wait, what? Are you sure? _Beat. _Damn. Okay, I'll check it out.

_RK hangs up._

WADE: What happened?

RK: Buster told me to watch channel 12, they're talking about some kid from our school that died.

WADE: No. Is it...

RK: No, it's not somebody we know, but we need to see for ourselves.

_RK and Wade run inside the house. _

SCENE 3

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Lunchroom

Seattle, Washington

_The next day, the kids are at lunch discussing the news report._

JAYLYNN: I still can't believe Shane's dead. I know we had problems with him, but it's still sad.

WADE: I'm just trying to figure out what he died from. What's "natural causes" mean for a fourth grader?

SPARKY: That's what I don't know. I'm just...

_Sparky gets distracted by the loud chewing of Buster, who is enjoying his Sloppy Joe and has sauce all over his mouth. He realizes he's being stared at and stops eating._

BUSTER: Sorry, guys, I'm a big fan of Sloppy Joes.

RK: You think anyone's planning an event for Shane?

JAYLYNN: I hear the senior committee's doing something.

BUSTER: I just can't believe he died in his sleep. Imagine just going to bed, thinking about how great this sleep is going to be, and you're stuck in it forever. Scary.

_The kids once again stare at Buster._

BUSTER: What? Not like I'm saying that's a good thing.

SCENE 4

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

_The caption reads: "One Week Later" over an exterior shot of the school. Cut to inside the school where Principal MacGregor is holding an assembly for the students._

PRINCIPAL MACGREGOR: And it's with a heavy heart that we pay our respects to twin sisters Pamela and Tabitha Jenkins, who died from natural causes at their house last night. Natural causes have taken out several members of our student body over the past week and we urge everybody to get eight hours of sleep each night. Together, we can prevent death from natural causes.

_There is an awkward silence amongst the kids. The members of TSE all give each other confused looks._

SCENE 5

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Lunchroom

Seattle, Washington

_The kids are eating lunch later that day._

SPARKY: Guys, something really strange is going on here.

BUSTER: It _is_ strange. They started serving strawberry pudding out of nowhere. What the f*** is happening to this school?

SPARKY: Not that. All these kids dying in the past week from "natural causes?" There has to be something deeper taking place.

RK: You mean, like a coordinated and systematic government plot to wipe out children in the days and weeks leading up to Halloween?

SPARKY: Not exactly what I was thinking, but it's worth considering.

_Ashley and Sanna walk up to the guys holding jack in the box toys._

ASHLEY: Hey guys, you have to get your hands on this jack in the box.

JAYLYNN: Why would we play with a jack in the box?

SANNA: It's not some corny, dusty jack in the box from 1955. This is the real deal. It helps you meditate, makes you happier whenever you use it, and it plays this really nice tune.

_Ashley begins cranking the jack in the box and a drumless instrumental of "Music Box" begins playing. The jack in the box pops out holding a plastic violin. _

ASHLEY: See? It's like the jack in the box is playing a song for you.

RK: I'm having cold sweats just thinking about buying it.

ASHLEY: Are you being sarcastic?

RK: I'm upset that you would even ask that.

WADE: Wait a minute, guys. When Shane's room was cleaned up, didn't they find a jack in the box in there?

BUSTER: I don't think that means anything.

WADE: Well, what about Greg and Sydney and Lonnie? They all found jack in the boxes in their rooms.

SPARKY: Are you implying that the jack in the box killed all of these kids?

WADE: Or made them disappear. Remember, several kids are now classified as missing people. Where did they go? I think it's a valid theory.

SANNA: Wade, it's a toy. Toys can't kill people.

ASHLEY: He probably thinks it's a Pixar movie or something.

SANNA: I know, right?

_Ashley and Sanna start laughing while Wade gives them a bored look._

SANNA: Pixar.

WADE: I'm not even playing right now.

SCENE 6

The Qureshi Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_The kids take a look at the jack in the boxes on Sanna's coffee table. _

JAYLYNN: It doesn't make any sense. How could one toy be the cause of all this?

WADE: I don't think it's one toy, it's many of them. Sanna and Ashley spend the night here, they fall asleep on the couch, and all of a sudden, they're dead? With these jack in the boxes right near them? There's something really creepy going on.

SPARKY: Then it's up to us. We need to do some research.

WADE: Sparky's right. We should take these home with us, observe it all night long, and catch it in the act right when it's about to pull something on us.

BUSTER: Wait, what? You want to take a chance on one of us dying from this?!

WADE: Whatever happens is in the name of science.

BUSTER: But what does science say about people getting killed?!

_Beat._

WADE: It's in the name of new-age science. Let's go with that.

SCENE 7

The MacDougal Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_Wade places the jack in the box on the coffee table while everyone sets up their sleeping bags that night._

BUSTER: Now that I think about it, it does look kinda evil.

SPARKY: I know. How is this thing supposed to help with your meditation?

WADE: We're not here to question its technical abilities, we're here for research. Nobody sleeps tonight until we're sure this thing isn't a danger to any kids.

JAYLYNN: Not sleeping will be a danger to _us_ kids.

RK: Don't worry, I stocked up on Mountain Dew. It's already in the fridge.

SPARKY: Wait, you bought soda and put it in my refrigerator?

RK: Is there a reason why I shouldn't have?

WADE: Okay, just to make sure we have evidence, I planted this little video camera on the coffee table. It will record everything the jack in the box does.

_The kids all sit on their sleeping bags and watch the jack in the box. There is an awkward silence._

BUSTER: Anyone ever heard of canasta?

SCENE 8

The MacDougal Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_Later on at night, all of the kids, including Wade, are already asleep. The jack in the box becomes alive by popping out of the box, then pulls up its box to reveal legs. The jack in the box has an evil grin as it begins playing the instrumental to "Music Box" on the violin and whistles it as well. It then gets off the table and crawls onto Buster's sleeping bag while continuing the playing. At that point, Buster's face temporarily turns red, but he never wakes up._

SCENE 9

The MacDougal Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_The next morning, Sparky and Wade are asleep, but Buster, RK, and Jaylynn are nowhere to be found. Sparky's eyes slowly open and he rubs them while yawning. He then realizes Wade is the only one around, and the jack in the box is gone. He goes to wake him up._

SPARKY: Wade? Wade, wake up! I don't see the jack in the box anywhere!

WADE: Wait, what? Where is it?! Where are the others?!

SPARKY: Let's check out the camera.

WADE: Right, right.

_Cut to Sparky and Wade attaching the camera to Sparky's computer. They begin looking at the footage from the previous night. After fast-forwarding, the boys see that at three various points, the jack in the box played "Music Box" while making Buster, RK, and Jaylynn's faces temporarily turn red._

WADE: You notice how the guys left the room and never came back?

SPARKY: The jack in the box made them disappear! But where do you think they could be?

WADE: I don't know. But at least now, we know the truth. Once we find the guys, we'll expose everything.

_(The instrumental to "Music Box" begins playing in the background, but in a diegetic form so Sparky and Wade can hear it.)_

SPARKY: What the hell is that?

_Sparky and Wade look around for the sound, but are unable to find it as it becomes louder. At that point, the jack in the box enters the living room playing the song and whistling it like it did the night before._

WADE: This is probably an ambush. We have to round up the gang!

_Buster, RK, and Jaylynn walk into the room with their eyes flashing red._

SPARKY: It's too damn late for that.

WADE: Shit.

_*singing the hook to "Music Box" while creeping towards Sparky and Wade with their hands out* _BUSTER, RK, AND JAYLYNN: 'Cause when the lights are off, I see the girl's asleep/But I can hear you, my love, you keep calling me/Although we're worlds apart, you mean the world to me/So once you call, I come, I will answer.

_Sparky and Wade scream as they run out of the house. Buster, RK, and Jaylynn follow them with their zombie-like walking while they continue singing "Music Box." Sparky and Wade look around and see other kids singing "Music Box" while going after random kids walking past. They corner the unsuspecting kid while singing, take them down, and by the time they are done, the kid is a convert with red eyes and the ability to sing the hook to "Music Box" perfectly. _

SPARKY: Wade, this is like a hostile takeover or something.

_Wade grabs a stray jack in the box on the sidewalk._

SPARKY: What are you doing? You wanna get infected too?!

WADE: If we analyze this in the lab, we can...

_Buster, RK, and Jaylynn come closer to Sparky and Wade while __continuing to sing "Music Box." _

SPARKY: WE CAN RUN, DAMMIT!

_Sparky and Wade scream as they run away, but they end up catching the attention of the other converted kids, who set their sights on them and team up to turn them over to the other side._

SCENE 10

The Saltalamacchia Household

Interior Basement

Seattle, Washington

_Sparky looks around at some of Wade's more bizarre inventions, including a card that just says "WWII Snake" and has nothing on display for it._

SPARKY: The hell is a World War II snake?

WADE: Sparky, I cracked the code!

_Sparky runs to the station where Wade is analyzing the jack in the box._

SPARKY: What did you find?

WADE: I did some research and it says that an upstart Canadian toy company named McNeil Inc. made this jack in the box over a year ago and released it in late August.

SPARKY: And this helps us by...

WADE: The jack in the box became a big hit among kids, and it ended up killing several of them or turning them into its minions. The toys came to life and started using kids to do its evil bidding.

SPARKY: So, the toy company was trying to brainwash kids?

WADE: Pretty much. Those words that everyone was singing? That's a hidden message. "So once you call, I come, I will answer." It's a way to get inside the heads of kids and control them through a song that nobody can resist.

SPARKY: Well, we're still around and nothing's happened to us yet.

WADE: True. Yet. They're coming for us because we haven't been converted, but we can fight them.

_(The instrumental to "Music Box" begins playing again)_

SPARKY: Son of a bitch.

WADE: They found us already?!

_An entire community of kids stands on Wade's yard trying to open the locked door. One of the jack in the boxes rubs its chin, then converts its violin to a chainsaw and cuts the door open with it. Sparky and Wade run upstairs and see the jack in the box laughing as the kids sing the hook en masse, with the music in the background now being performed by a full-on orchestra of jack in the boxes standing outside. Another jack in the box serves as the composer while wearing a tuxedo jacket with tails. Cut back to Sparky and Wade going back into the basement._

SPARKY: Wade, it's over! They're going to either chop us up or make us their bitches!

WADE: Well, I guess that's it. It's been a great run, Sparky.

SPARKY: I feel the same way, buddy. But you know what? If we're going down, let's go down like only we can.

WADE: Damn right.

_As "Music Box" continues playing, Sparky and Wade dive into the large crowd of kids and brawl with them for a brief minute before they get overwhelmed, tackled to the ground, and converted. Sparky and Wade then sing the hook along with the other kids and they march out of the house, presumably to convert and kill more kids. Fade to black._

SCENE 11

The MacDougal Household

Exterior Tree House

Seattle, Washington

_Fade into the present day, with the rain still pouring outside. Cut to inside the tree house._

BUSTER: What a crazy story. It makes me never want to hear the violin again.

RK: You think you're hot stuff, don't you, Sparko? Always setting the tone, going first with your stories?

SPARKY: Hey, if you think you can do better, then step up, Jennings.

RK: You know me too well. But first, let me set my scene. Buster, could you kill the lights?

_Buster gets up and turns off the lights._

SPARKY, WADE, AND JAYLYNN: Oooooh.

_RK then takes out his phone and turns on the "Flashlight" feature. He puts the light up to his face._

RK: Okay. This next story is submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society.

JAYLYNN: What the hell are you talking about? Who's the Midnight Society?

RK: Wow, you couldn't just let me have this one? Anyway, you all know how much I loved my Uncle Carmine. When he died, it was like a small part of me died, too. But one day, I got the opportunity of a lifetime to bring him back from the dead. The question is, was it really the Uncle Carmine I remembered?

SCENE 12

The Jennings Household

Exterior Frontyard

Seattle, Washington

**_Segment #2: "Carmine's Back" (RK's story)_**

_Much like the first story, this one begins with RK working on his scarecrow as Wade walks up to the house._

WADE: RK, what in God's name is that?

RK: This, my friend, is what's going to win the Jennings the plaque for the scariest house on the block. We've been shafted one too many times, but this Halloween, we're giving everybody else the biggest shaft they've ever seen.

WADE: That thing will definitely make little kids cry and vomit, I know that much.

RK: Thanks, man. I just wish Uncle Carmine was still alive to see this. Halloween was always his favorite holiday.

WADE: Really?

RK: Yup. He loved it ever since he was my age. You know, when he was KG's age, him and his friends had this Halloween prank where they would sneak up behind people with iron sticks and just start bashing their heads in. Blood would come spilling out of their eyes and out their nose. They wouldn't know who they were for days.

WADE: What kind of prank was that?!

RK: I know, right? People had gargantuan balls back then. I just wish he was still around.

WADE: Well, at least take pride in the time you got to know him.

RK: I don't think I can. He wasn't in my life for that long. There's so much stuff I could have done with him, but I'll never get to. But that's how it goes, man. Everybody dies.

_Cut to a concerned look on Wade's face._

SCENE 13

The Jennings Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_A few days later, RK comes home whistling "Bang a Drum" by Selena Gomez and heads for the kitchen, then walks backwards when he notices something strange going on in the dining room. He walks inside the room and sees the guys, KG, and an unidentified older woman setting up the table._

RK: What the hell is going on here?

WADE: RK, don't be alarmed. This is nothing more than your average everyday séance.

RK: A séance? For what?

JAYLYNN: For your Uncle Carmine. Wade told us about how much that guy loved Halloween so we wanted to bring him back for you.

RK: Wade, this was your idea?

WADE: Guilty as charged.

_RK hugs Wade._

RK: Ah, man, you're the best friend a guy could have.

SPARKY: But we helped, too.

BUSTER: Wade's running the operation, man. We're just his servants.

RK: I can't believe I get to talk to Carmine again. And you even got KG to take the day off work for this.

KG: No, I was already off today.

RK: Yeah, but you still attended. That's the lesson of the story.

WADE: RK, I would like you to meet one of the most popular mediums in the Pacific Northwest, Ms. Justine Morganhoffer.

RK: It's an honor to be up close and personal with you, ma'am. I always thought it was badass how somebody could talk to the dead.

JUSTINE: The pleasure's all mine, dollface. Your uncle has a lot he wants to get off his chest, I bet.

_Justine takes out a lighter and a cigarette, then starts smoking._

KG: Justine, I thought I told you this house was a no-smoking zone.

JUSTINE: Are you the one who's paying me?

KG: No.

JUSTINE: Then I follow the money man's rules, not yours, darling. Thank you.

WADE: Alright, let's get this show on the road. We maximize our chances of success by performing the séance now.

JUSTINE: Okay, time to rock and roll. Somebody be a dear and kill the lights, please.

_Buster turns off the lights and takes his seat._

JUSTINE: Okay, everybody join hands and close your eyes.

_The kids all promptly join hands. _

_*to Jaylynn* _WADE: Why is your palm so sweaty?

JAYLYNN: I'm kinda worried Uncle Carmine will pull a knife on us for disturbing him.

JUSTINE: No talking, children! Anyway, let's get cracking. Oh, spirit, in the name of the Heavenly Father and all that is pure and beautiful, we request immediate communication with one Carmine Jennings. What's his status? Is he trapped in the spiritual realm? Carmine, if you can hear us, make yourself known!

_At that point, the room turns green and the table begins shaking._

BUSTER: Are we still in Seattle?

JUSTINE: It's Carmine. He's making his presence felt. Carmine Jennings, your nephew RK has something very important he wants to tell you. Now's your chance to communicate with him, RK.

RK: Okay, here we go. Uncle Carmine, I love you and I miss you almost every day. I know you were going through a lot, and I hope you're in a better place, but I just want to make sure you're still out there watching over me.

_A plate levitates off the table and lightly taps RK._

RK: Hey, you wanna go? We can do it right here!

JUSTINE: That was your uncle's way of saying he's looking out for you.

RK: Good old Carmine. I can't believe I had another chance to be with him, even though it's like he's the evil puppet master and he's controlling the room in some f***ed up marionette show.

_The kids and Justine all look at each other with confusion._

SCENE 14

The Jennings Household

Interior RK's Bedroom

Seattle, Washington

_Late at night, RK is sleeping when somebody begins poking his face._

RK: KG, I told you, Tuxedo Pants doesn't like it when you stick the food in her mouth.

UNCLE CARMINE _(O.S.)_: Your brother has nothing to do with this, kid.

_RK's eyes widen._

RK: Is this the part where I get my throat slashed?

_RK turns around and screams at the sight of Uncle Carmine as a ghost._

RK: UNCLE CARMINE?! YOU'RE BACK?!

UNCLE CARMINE: Well, in the spiritual form. I know you have a lot of questions, so here it is.

_KG opens the door._

KG: RK, will you please knock it off with the...

_KG gasps and stands in place when he sees Uncle Carmine._

UNCLE CARMINE: My God, you've grown like a weed.

_KG faints at that point._

RK: He'll be okay.

UNCLE CARMINE: I know, but now I feel bad. I should have made more of a formal announcement.

SCENE 15

The Jennings Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_That same night, RK and KG are having glasses of chocolate milk while Uncle Carmine floats around, looking at the objects in the living room._

KG: So, apparently, Carmine was trapped in the spiritual realm and begging to escape, until our séance finally gave him the way out he needed?

RK: Pretty much.

UNCLE CARMINE: The f*** is wrong with you guys? How many times do I have to explain this simple story?

KG: I'm sorry, but it's a lot to take in when your dead uncle reappears in your house touching your tchotchkes!

UNCLE CARMINE: Look, I won't be here forever. But do you know what it's like to have bullets put through you by people you trusted and loved? And not even being able to fight it because your will is too weak to go on?

RK: No, we don't. And that's why we'll do whatever it takes so you can get the peace you deserve.

UNCLE CARMINE: Beautiful. Now, when I was amongst the living, I was somewhat of a...vengeful kinda guy.

KG: We never would have guessed.

UNCLE CARMINE: Don't start breaking my balls and getting fresh. Anyway, I'm not going back where I came from until I take out every single person who crossed me. It's time they realize what happens when the things you do come back around.

RK: So, you need us to help you kill everybody who wronged you, including the friends who killed you?

UNCLE CARMINE: I'll take "Obvious things kids say" for $500, Alex. But you guys won't be enough. I don't want this to look like a revenge kill from the family.

KG: Then what do you suggest?

UNCLE CARMINE: Well, first off, I don't like your attitude, so, uh...you could sit this one out.

KG: Fine with me.

UNCLE CARMINE: Now, RK, your little friends seem to be down for whatever. Especially that black kid. Had he not organized this little affair, I wouldn't be here right now.

RK: His name is Wade, and I guess the guys would be able to help. But how?

UNCLE CARMINE: You leave the planning to me. Just make sure that black kid and your other _amicis _play their part.

RK: Carmine, I love you, but this is borderline offensive.

UNCLE CARMINE: Ugh, your generation needs to learn how to take things on the chin.

SCENE 16

Oryon's

Exterior Parking Lot

Seattle, Washington

_The next day, the kids are all in RK's car waiting for instructions from Carmine._

RK: Okay, according to Uncle Carmine, he's almost done surveying the area. I'll get out and give you guys your cue to do your stuff.

JAYLYNN: Happy happy joy joy.

_RK shakes his head and leaves the car._

JAYLYNN: This is so stupid. We're seriously about to help a ghost go on a murder spree?

WADE: Hey Jaylynn, could you raise a volume a little higher so the people in Tacoma can hear you?

JAYLYNN: What's your problem? You've never liked Carmine, and now, you're over here flipping your pancakes trying to help him?

BUSTER: Flipping your pancakes?

JAYLYNN: It's a Portland thing.

WADE: Look, I'm not saying I was ever Carmine's biggest fan, but this means a lot to RK. And when you think about it, this whole thing is kinda hokey.

SPARKY: What's hokey about us being responsible for people dying?

WADE: You shouldn't analyze it too much.

_RK gives two thumbs up outside as Buster watches._

BUSTER: The double thumb! That's our cue.

WADE: Alright, guys, time to wipe out an old Italian man's enemies.

_Inside the restaurant, Carmine is sitting at an empty table when Jaylynn walks in. RK is walking around the restaurant observing the events._

JAYLYNN: Guys, we need some help! There's a drunk midget beating up some poor disabled kid!

_Everybody in the restaurant is appalled and quickly runs out to see Wade punching and kicking Buster while he lies on the ground. However, one man tries to leave and gets put in a sleeperhold by Carmine._

JAMES: Ay, what the hell is going on here?

UNCLE CARMINE: Doesn't feel too good to get set up, does it? Especially by a ghost.

JAMES: Carmine?! But I thought you were dead!

UNCLE CARMINE: I am, but those bullets didn't kill my spirit. Next time you put a hit out on someone, make sure you finish the damn job.

_Carmine releases James from the sleeperhold, then pulls a gun out on him and shoots him twice in the head. He then floats away through the back entrance as RK follows him._

RK: That was insane!

UNCLE CARMINE: You're telling me. By the way, thanks for letting me borrow your gun.

RK: I thought that was your own gun.

UNCLE CARMINE: I'm a ghost, they can't license weapons to apparitions! By the way, I borrowed your gun.

RK: I feel bad for Buster. Wade got really into character there.

UNCLE CARMINE: He'll live. But we still have work to do. The Carmine Jennings Revenge Tour has plenty more dates left.

SCENE 17

_("Can't C Me" by 2Pac featuring George Clinton and Nanci Fletcher plays in the background)_

_The montage shows Uncle Carmine as he carries out murderous acts of revenge against his many enemies. The scheme changes depending on the setting: At public places, the kids cause a scene and force the attention on them while Carmine shoots or stabs the desired target in the background as RK plays the lookout. In intimate places like houses, one of the kids acts as a door-to-door candy salesman, which gives Carmine the opportunity to float inside the house and commit the murder. The getaway car also changes with each kill, ranging from RK's car to Sparky's car and at one point, Anja's car. One day, the kids go to TGI Fridays and pull off the "drunk midget beating up disabled kid" scam. On this occasion, Sparky plays the drunk midget while RK plays the disabled kid and Wade acts as the lookout. He then watches as Carmine beats up his current target with a chair, stabs him multiple times, and then shoots him in the mouth, which causes the gun to come apart and Wade's jaw to drop in complete disbelief._

SCENE 18

The Jennings Household

Interior Dining Room

Seattle, Washington

_One day, the kids are having a meeting about Uncle Carmine._

SPARKY: Look, RK, we understand that Carmine has always been an important person in your life, but this is getting out of hand. All he wants now is to kill people for nothing.

JAYLYNN: Yeah! The other day, he choked the mailman to death just because he thought he looked at him funny. He's a damn ghost, we're the only ones who can see him!

BUSTER: And I'm sick of eating pasta faggi-oli to celebrate after every murder. Even the name's inappropriate.

RK: Buster, you're not pronouncing that right. But do you guys all feel the same way?

WADE: Indeed. I had to see it for myself, but your uncle's out of control. It's time for him to leave.

RK: Well, thank the Lord we're all on the same page!

SPARKY: Wait, what? You know he's lost it?!

RK: Of course I do. I'm exhausted, man. I was actually going to talk about him soon, but you guys beat me to it.

JAYLYNN: So, how are you going to go about telling him?

RK: I don't know. But I'm the master of getting straight to the point. The conversation will be so quick, it will be like it never happened.

SCENE 19

The Jennings Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_That night, RK is talking to Uncle Carmine._

RK: So, you see, Uncle Carmine. Big Carmy, Carm Carms...there comes a time where we have to accept that things aren't working out. Let me explain. In business, we businessmen have to sometimes come to an agreement to part ways for the sake of the business. Which brings me to the real meat and potatoes of the situation...

UNCLE CARMINE: I know I'm dead, but this story will kill me again. Spit it out, nephew.

RK: Me and the guys are tired of helping you murder innocent people and you need to go back to that..._Danny Phantom _shit you came out of.

UNCLE CARMINE: Are you kidding me?! You're betraying your own uncle?! When I haven't even been vindicated?

RK: Carmine, you were vindicated days ago. Your enemy list is finished. Now, you're just a ghost with blood lust and if you don't stop, something really bad is going to happen.

UNCLE CARMINE: You know what? You're right. I've bitten off way more than I can chew, and I'm sorry. I'll go back to the spiritual realm.

RK: Thank you. I'm glad we understand each other.

UNCLE CARMINE: We sure do, kid. We sure do.

SCENE 20

The Jennings Household

Interior Kitchen

Seattle, Washington

_The next day, RK comes home and walks into the kitchen only to scream when he sees what is inside._

_(The instrumental to "Santeria" by Pusha T, specifically the second beat that comes in after Pusha T says "I'm backing this hit, n***a, you ever seen "Shark Tank?", begins playing in the background)_

_Through four quick cuts, RK sees the dead bodies of Sparky, Buster, Wade, and Jaylynn on the bloody kitchen floor. RK then sees a message written in blood on the wall that says: "I Understood."_

RK: NOOOOOOO, YOU BASTARD!

_Uncle Carmine then appears behind RK as he starts shaking. The scene cuts to black, but the sound of Carmine slitting RK's throat is heard._

UNCLE CARMINE _(V.O.)_: Can't even trust your family anymore. I need some pasta fagioli.

SCENE 21

The MacDougal Household

Exterior Tree House

Seattle, Washington

_As it continues raining outside, everybody looks visibly traumatized at RK's story._

SPARKY: I think we should take a break.

BUSTER: But we just took one.

SPARKY: I think we should take another one!

JAYLYNN: Damn, boy, what kind of drugs were you on when you came up with that?

RK: None. I just took some of my worst fears and made a story from them. But I didn't think the reaction would be this good.

WADE: _This_ good? I'm not even going to be able to sleep tonight!

SPARKY: You know what? Why don't we hear one more story and call it quits? Something lighter, please.

BUSTER: I think I have something less psycho. But I'm not the main character in it.

JAYLYNN: That's okay. Just as long as you have a story to tell.

_Beat._

BUSTER: Oh. I thought...you guys would be disappointed not getting a Buster story.

WADE: No, we're good.

BUSTER: You know what? Forget you guys. I'm not even coming up with a cool intro. Jaylynn gets psychic powers, enjoy.

JAYLYNN: Awesomesauce! It's a Jaylynn story!

BUSTER: I'm sick to my stomach right now.

SCENE 22

**_Segment #3: "Jaylynn the Clairvoyant" (Buster's story)_**

_One day, Jaylynn, Anja, and Lynne are walking through the neighborhood._

LYNNE: So, that's when I told Farrazhan that Melissa just talks too much, but now, they're not even speaking to each other.

JAYLYNN: Man, I wish I had to go to the hospital for something.

_Out of nowhere, Jaylynn gets struck by lightning and incapacitated._

ANJA: JAYLYNN!

LYNNE: Oh, shit, it might be a two-for-one deal!

_Lynne immediately runs away._

ANJA: The heck, Lynne?! Come on, Jaylynn, speak to me.

_The camera cuts to Jaylynn's face as Anja continues tapping it. Fade to black. _

SCENE 23

Children's Hospital

Interior Hospital Room

Seattle, Washington

_Fade into later on, with a P.O.V. shot from Jaylynn's perspective. She wakes up in a hospital bed surrounded by Sparky, Buster, RK, Wade, Anja, and the nurse._

SPARKY: Great, you're up.

ANJA: How do you feeI?

JAYLYNN: God, is that you? I know I've doubted you before, but, seeing you in front of me like this...

BUSTER: Oh no, she doesn't remember who she is!

WADE: No, Buster, that's amnesia.

BUSTER: That doesn't mean we won't have to reintroduce ourselves!

_Jaylynn rubs her eyes to clear up her vision._

JAYLYNN: Oh, forget it, it's just you guys. What happened to me?

NURSE: You were inexplicably struck by lightning a few hours ago. Your friend called 911 and got you here as soon as possible.

JAYLYNN: The girl, right?

NURSE: It was the girl, yes.

JAYLYNN: That's so sweet, Anja, thank you.

ANJA: No problem. You would have done the same for me.

_At that point, Jaylynn's eyes widen and she goes into a catatonic state._

SPARKY: What's happening now?

NURSE: I don't know, this is highly unusual.

RK: Is she going into shock? You guys need to get that thigamajig that makes you say "clear" before she's dead.

_Jaylynn gets out of the state._

JAYLYNN: What's everyone staring at? By the way, nurse, hold on tight to that clipboard.

NURSE: I'm not sure what you...

_The nurse ends up dropping her clipboard on the floor._

NURSE: That's strange.

ANJA: Wait a minute. Jaylynn, did you know that was about to happen?

JAYLYNN: Of course. That's why I warned the nurse to be careful.

ANJA: But how?

JAYLYNN: I had a vision.

_Beat._

JAYLYNN: What?

SPARKY: Jaylynn, you just saw into the future!

JAYLYNN: Yeah, who cares? Oh, I get it now. I'm a psychic!

WADE: Hang on a minute, we have no way of proving that Jaylynn's a psychic. That could have just been some freak reaction to the lightning strike.

BUSTER: Guys, there's an easy way to prove this. You just have to be clever. Alright, Jaylynn, predict what I'm about to do next.

_Jaylynn's eyes widen and she once again goes into the catatonic state, then snaps out of it._

JAYLYNN: You're going to head to the vending machine for a snack and then spend an extra dollar because the machine eats the first one.

BUSTER: Pretty good guess, but...wait a minute. Why do I have the urge to go get a snack from the vending machine? Oh my God, it...it's a burning desire to go eat something. Guys, Jaylynn is like Jesus.

WADE: I don't know. I really don't know anymore.

SCENE 24

The Saltalamacchia Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_Later that day, Anja and the boys are watching TV without Wade and Jaylynn._

RK: I don't know, guys, I'm not buying this crap about Jaylynn being psychic. Sounds like an old fairytale.

BUSTER: Dude, she was spot-on about everything with the vending machine, including the extra dollar. Explain that.

RK: Technology gets old and needs to be replaced?

BUSTER: You disappoint me, Jennings.

SPARKY: Look, once Wade is done running his tests on Jaylynn, we'll know the answer, but it's too early to call.

_Wade and Jaylynn walk into the room._

ANJA: What's the verdict? Does my best friend have psychic powers?

WADE: Indeed. She checks every box. It turns out that the lightning strike hit a dormant part in Jaylynn's brain that increased her clairvoyance, and now, she has the ability to see into the future.

JAYLYNN: This is so sick! Wait a minute. Is this the part where you tell me not to say anything or else, the government will torture me?

WADE: Ordinarily, I would, but most people will probably think you're lying, so it doesn't matter.

JAYLYNN: Alright, time to get my props! And I know exactly who to mess around with.

SCENE 25

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

_The next day, Jaylynn walks up to Sanna and Ashley while they stand near the water fountain. _

JAYLYNN: What's up, guys?

SANNA: Hey Jaylynn.

ASHLEY: What's going on?

_Jaylynn chuckles._

JAYLYNN: You two are so crazy. I knew you would say that.

SANNA: What...what is this? What are you doing?

JAYLYNN: I'm just saying, it's almost like I could see into the future and know exactly what you two would say.

ASHLEY: We're slow, can you explain? Actually, she's slower than me, but you get it.

_Sanna gives Ashley an annoyed look, and Ashley shrugs._

JAYLYNN: Look, the truth is, I'm a psychic now. I can accurately predict what's going to happen before it does.

SANNA: Yeah, we know what "psychic" means.

JAYLYNN: Are you sure? I don't want to overwhelm your brain with anything.

SANNA: I'm not slow! And you're not psychic, either.

ASHLEY: Yeah, unless you can prove it to us, we're not buying it.

JAYLYNN: Okay. Well, how about a wager? If I can prove I'm psychic, rich girl over here owes me 100 big ones.

SANNA: You're on. Alright, Raven, why don't you tell us what we're doing at lunch today?

JAYLYNN: Sure. Both of you touch my shoulders.

ASHLEY: What?

JAYLYNN: This will be a lot easier if you just let it happen.

_Ashley and Sanna sigh and touch Jaylynn's shoulders. She then goes into her wide-eyed catatonic state, and snaps out of it._

JAYLYNN: Sanna's going to be on her smartphone for most of the hour. Ashley will try talking to Sanna about her social media support group, Sanna will deflect and then Ashley will leave the table and start talking to Halley.

SANNA: Damn, that's detailed. But that still doesn't prove anything.

ASHLEY: Yeah, we'll see. We'll see.

SCENE 26

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

_Cut to right after lunch, where Sanna begrudgingly pulls out a $100 bill for an excited Jaylynn._

SANNA: Here. Never speak to me again.

ASHLEY: I guess we saw. We saw.

SANNA: Will you shut up, please?!

ASHLEY: Make me.

SCENE 27

_("Supernatural" by Raven-Symoné plays in the background)_

_The montage follows Jaylynn as she takes full advantage of her newfound psychic powers. She has a vision of herself getting hit with a dodgeball during gym class, so she prepares for the inevitable. However, instead of getting hit, she protects herself by instinctively grabbing the ball as she falls to the floor, eliminating the other kid from the game. She is able to predict what people say during conversations, the exact content of upcoming tests, and even the outcome of sports games. One day, Jaylynn has a vision of robots invading Seattle, and another vision of the guys fighting off the robots in the streets of Seattle while wearing 80s outfits. She looks shocked as she thinks about what she just saw._

SCENE 28

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

_The next day, Jaylynn is talking to the guys about her visions. _

SPARKY: You had a vision of a robot invasion?

JAYLYNN: Look, I know it doesn't make any sense, but I've been right about everything else so far. And it looked like a big deal.

BUSTER: Great, it's the end of the world as we know it. Before we die, can we try every flavor at Baskin Robbins?

WADE: Nobody's dying. If robots really are coming to Seattle, we're going to take all of them out. Jaylynn, do you know exactly when they're coming?

JAYLYNN: No, not yet, but in the vision, we were all wearing 80s clothes.

RK: The 80s party!

JAYLYNN: Huh?

RK: The 80s party. There's going to be a costume party on Halloween here at school, and everyone has to wear 80s outfits.

WADE: Then that settles it. The robot invasion is going to take place on Halloween.

SPARKY: Now that we know for sure, we all need to be on our P's and Q's for this one. The fate of humanity probably rests in our hands.

BUSTER: You're right, Sparky. We'll need night vision goggles, a couple machine guns, and one of those tanks that the military uses.

_Beat._

BUSTER: What? They're robots, they're not coming for a fist fight. This is war, bitch!

SCENE 29

The Hernandez Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

_On the night of Halloween, Jaylynn is adjusting the shoulder pads that are part of her costume. She is dressed like Nancy Wilson from the band Heart. At that point, the boys walk in. Sparky and Buster are wearing matching "Ghostbusters" outfits, RK is dressed like Michael Jackson from the "Bad" album cover/music video, and Wade is dressed like Michael Jackson from the "Thriller" music video. Both RK and Wade have Jackson's hairstyle from the period of the outfit they chose._

SPARKY: Alright, let's go. If the robots are coming to the dance, we should at least make sure we're ready for them.

JAYLYNN: I have no idea where they're going to go first, and why the hell are these two over here both Michael Jackson?

RK: What are you talking about? I'm _Bad _Michael Jackson, and he's _Thriller _Michael Jackson. Those are two completely different eras.

WADE: Yeah, Jaylynn. Do you know how stupid we would be if we both came as the same incarnation of Michael Jackson?

RK: I know, right?

_RK and Wade high-five and laugh._

RK: I mean...

WADE: Yeah, come on.

RK: Like, doy!

_Beat._

JAYLYNN: Alright, sure.

SCENE 30

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Freddie Benson Gymnasium

Seattle, Washington

_("Give It to Me Baby" by Rick James plays over the loudspeakers)_

_Some of the kids are dancing while others are talking to their friends or using their phones. Sparky and Buster are wearing sunglasses as they survey the area for robots._

JAYLYNN: You guys see anything?

BUSTER: Nope. No robots.

SPARKY: The perimeter's clear.

JAYLYNN: Okay, well...

_Jaylynn puts her hands up and bows her head for a few seconds, then picks it back up._

BUSTER: You having another vision?

SPARKY: Without the constipated face?

JAYLYNN: Yeah. I see everything now! The robots are gonna attack Ike's! Hundreds of them!

SPARKY: Oh shit, what do we do?

JAYLYNN: We have to head over there before it's too late. Guard the whole area before they take Woody out of business.

BUSTER: Alright. Just as soon as RK and Wade come back.

JAYLYNN: What?! Where are they?!

BUSTER: I dunno, I thought they shared that information with you.

_RK and Wade return to the gymnasium._

RK: Hey guys, what's the better album? _Thriller _or _Bad_?

WADE: And don't say _Off the Wall _just to be difficult. It can't always be about that album.

JAYLYNN: THE ROBOTS ARE COMING TO IKE'S! WE HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

RK: Alright, alright, just don't spit on me next time before something happens.

JAYLYNN: Ain't shit gonna happen, let's get in the damn car.

RK: Wait. Before we go to Ike's, I need to do one last thing.

SCENE 31

The Jennings Household

Exterior Frontyard

Seattle, Washington

_Sparky's car pulls up to RK's house and RK immediately runs out of the car to go see his scarecrow._

RK: Listen, scarecrow, this might be my last night on Earth, and...I just wanna say it's been an honor getting to know you these last few weeks. I'm not an emotional guy, but, uh...you better...you better win that plaque for our house before my ghost comes back and beats you! I LOVE YOU, MAN!

_RK hugs his scarecrow while crying. Cut to inside the car, where the kids are watching the whole thing._

SPARKY: My God.

JAYLYNN: See, Wade, that's _your _best friend, not mine. I hope you enjoy him.

WADE: I do. And I hope you enjoy the fact that half the time, _your _best friend sounds like a sitcom character from the 1950s.

JAYLYNN: Damn, you didn't have to do her like that.

WADE: Well, it's done.

SCENE 32

Ike's Ice Cream Emporium

Exterior Entrance

Seattle, Washington

_Later that night, the kids are standing in place with intense looks as they wait for the robots to arrive._

JAYLYNN: This is it. This is how we go out.

SPARKY: Hey, at least we're going out together. That's how it's supposed to be.

BUSTER: Sparky, no offense, but I kinda wish I came as Michael Jackson.

SPARKY: None taken. Secretly, I wanted to go as Prince, but when I put on the high heels, Halley kept laughing at me.

RK: Could have been worse. At least you didn't try on the yellow pants with the crack in the back.

WADE: Why are we having this conversation?

_Woody walks out of the shop._

WOODY: Hey, what are you fools doing? You're standing out here like the FBI.

JAYLYNN: Don't worry, Woody, it will all be over soon. Just consider this a Halloween present.

WOODY: I'm really glad I'll never be able to have kids.

_Woody shakes his head and goes back inside the shop. At that point, the kids hear some kind of marching and look around._

SPARKY: I think this is the big one.

_("Freak-a-Zoid" by Midnight Star plays in the background)_

_Several robots emerge from the left and right sides of the street. Some of them even come out of the pothole that leads to the sewer and they all form an army across from the kids._

RK: Alright, you sons a bitches! You want some?

KIDS: COME GET SOME!

_"Freak-a-Zoid" continues playing as the kids pull out baseball bats to take down the robots trying to get into Ike's. Initially, the robot army is ineffective because they approach one at a time and get bashed repeatedly with the bat, but once the remaining robots' eyes turn red, they change strategy and approach in unison._

JAYLYNN: Wait, how much do they really want?

SCENE 33

Ike's Ice Cream Emporium

Exterior Entrance

Seattle, Washington

_(A chopped and screwed version of "Freak-a-Zoid" plays in the background)_

_ The kids continue to use the bats, but the numbers game begins to catch up to them as the robots display their physical dominance and manhandle all five of them. They get thrown halfway across the ground, slammed, punched repeatedly, and swung around. Meanwhile, inside the shop, a bored Woody looks through the window, then shrugs and walks away. Outside the shop, the robots are making easy work of the kids._

RK: WILL SOMEBODY STOP THIS?!

_Buster tries to throw a couple punches at one of the robots, but it simply holds his head and laughs at him._

BUSTER: Come on, man, I always wanted to own a robot.

_The robot then knees him in the face. At that point, a helicopter is shown flying in the sky and drops three grenades on the premises, which causes all the robots to explode instantly and the kids to become incapacitated from the impact. Cut to black._

SCENE 34

Children's Hospital

Interior Hospital Room

Seattle, Washington

_The next morning, the kids are all in one room, getting treated for their multiple injuries._

SPARKY: Ugh, I feel like I got thrown onto a pile of cinder blocks and then hit with a rock.

WADE: How did we even get here?

NURSE _(V.O.)_: The government sent you in as a favor.

_The same nurse from Jaylynn's initial accident walks into the room._

NURSE: Hi. It turns out that the robot invasion was discovered by the U.S. military and seen as a hostile threat, so they came in with the grenades before the city was destroyed. Then you were all airlifted here.

RK: Well, it's great to know the military arrived before anyone got hurt!

JAYLYNN: Wait a minute.

_Jaylynn tries to go into her wide-eyed catatonic state but nothing happens._

JAYLYNN: I can't see any visions! Crap, the explosion took away my psychic powers!

SPARKY: I'm sorry, Jaylynn.

BUSTER: Um...wait. The explosion took away your powers and gave them to me.

JAYLYNN: Really?

BUSTER: Yeah. In fact, I'm having a vision right now. I see...that I get all you guys' breakfast because you can't eat any of it. Broken jaws and whatnot.

WADE: If we really had broken jaws, we would be in pain whenever we talked.

BUSTER: Yeah, injuries are crazy. I think I'm just gonna...

_Buster uses his foot to swing the tray full of breakfast food over to his bed._

BUSTER: Take care of that for you guys right there.

SPARKY: Buster, you didn't get Jaylynn's powers.

JAYLYNN: Yeah, don't snatch my food!

BUSTER: I'm having another vision that says you guys decide to give me the food. Yay, hospital sausage! Yummy, yummy, yummy.

_Buster begins chewing loudly on the sausage while the kids look at him with disgust. Cut to black._

_("Miss Murder" by AFI plays over the end credits)_

©2019 ANDERSON PRODUCTIONS

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

MORE NEW EPISODES BEGINNING NOVEMBER 10


	2. Halloween XIII Backstage Pass

_PRODUCTION/CULTURAL REFERENCES (written 11/11/19)_

-After "Thank You, Heavenly's Relapse" last season, I was short on ideas for this season's Halloween episodes. Or at least, I was short on ideas that could actually work or were interesting enough. The unique thing about that episode is that I was able to tell multiple stories in one sitting, far more than I usually do. The problem was that some of those segments (like "3 a.m.," "We Made You," "Old Time's Sake," "Underground") could have been their own episodes because of how much potential the stories had. It left me wondering what I could do this season that wasn't repetitive or stale.

-By April of this year, I had a few ideas I was considering because I was starting to put season eight together. "The Blackout from Hell" was Sykadelix's idea and "Toys Have All the Fun" was months away from even being thought about, so I was trying to see what I could do with the episodes I had at the time. One of them involved Lisa Bennett (the antagonist of "12 Angry Kids" and "The Simpsons Movie: Thank You, Heavenly Edition") getting her revenge on Sparky. Another one was a cover episode of one of the classic _Treehouse of Horror_ specials from _The Simpsons _(I was strongly considering covering the fourth one). There was "Enter the Psycho," which ended up forming the subplot in "Toys Have All the Fun." And then there were some ideas that just felt like bullet points and not actual episodes (like "Seance Episode" or "Robot Invasion Episode"). At this point, I really wasn't sure about anything. I just knew I didn't want to write something like "Thank You, Heavenly's Relapse 2."

-Weeks later, I realized that while some of my ideas probably weren't going to become full-length episodes, they would make good segments, and I thought about doing my own version of _Treehouse of Horror_ with these ideas. Part of the reason I went with an anthology episode was because I wanted to give these ideas a chance and see what I could do with them. I didn't want to just one and have a subplot, but instead, I wanted to have the chance to tell multiple stories again like I did last year. Of course, this time, it would be different because I only had three segments to work with instead of twenty.

-Like I have for the last few years, I was going to come out with the Halloween doubleheader on the last Sunday of October, with "The Blackout from Hell" getting its own slot the week before. However, I had barely done any work on this episode when the time came, and "Toys Have All the Fun" wasn't even finished yet either. I decided to push this episode back to Halloween night, and it ended up working out perfectly because this was definitely going to end up unpolished and rushed if I tried making the original deadline. The strange thing is that this episode was much easier to write than I thought it would be, probably because it was more like a sketch comedy show with smaller, faster segments than a regular episode with one or two full-length stories. Out of all three Halloween episodes, "Toys Have All the Fun" was the one that gave me the most problems. Maybe it's not that surprising.

-The original title for this episode was "Halloween Anthology Episode." I was seriously debating whether or not I should use that title, but I knew I wanted something that separated it from the _Treehouse of Horror_ specials. The current title references the _Halloween _movie franchise, the fact that this is the thirteenth (and final) Halloween episode of the series, and the fact that this is my own version of _Treehouse of Horror_.

-This episode also has the honor of being the only Halloween episode to ever come out on Halloween. Like I said, it worked out perfectly.

**_"The Music Box from Hell"_**

-I know I said I wasn't doing another _Relapse_-inspired episode, but "Music Box" is one of my favorite songs on the album and I felt like it would make a great segment. I realized it too late because when I was looking for the one song from _Refill _to write a segment for, "Elevator" was the one that stood out immediately. I also really like "Buffalo Bill" and was considering using the song somewhere in the episode, but again, I wasn't trying to repeat what I did last year.

-I didn't really have any rules for this episode, but I liked the idea of including the scarecrow in all three segments. I had to find a way to get it into the third segment since RK wasn't a prominent character in that one.

-One of the kids that die as a result of the evil jack in the box is Shane, the main antagonist from the season premiere "Fourth Grade Friday II: Our New Arrivals."

-Because this was a _Relapse _segment, I wanted to include references to the original song in the segment. Pamela and Tabitha are names that Eminem mentions in the last verse of "Music Box."

-Ashley references the _Toy Story _franchise when Wade mentions his jack in the box theory.

-I was just coming up with whatever I could think of when I wrote "WWII Snake." I figured it would be something that Wade started inventing, or thought about inventing then forgot what it was supposed to be and abandoned it completely, so I made that the joke.

**_*in between segments one and two*_**

-RK antagonizing Sparky is a callback to season six's "Super Bowl Story Box V," where Sparky is the first one to tell an NFL-inspired story and RK follows him with his own story.

-RK introduces his story by referencing the Canadian horror anthology television series _Are You Afraid of the Dark? _(1990-1996; revival, 1999-2000; second revival, 2019), which aired on CTV domestically and on Nickelodeon in the United States.

_**"Carmine's Back"**_

-I don't remember exactly when I came up with this segment, but it originated from the "Seance Episode" idea. I just thought RK wanting to communicate with Uncle Carmine from the grave was interesting enough to consider.

-Uncle Carmine references the way he died, which was mentioned in season four's "Fake It": Two bullets, one to the arm and another to the spine. A combination of the bullets and a weak heart was what killed him.

-Uncle Carmine references the American game show _Jeopardy!_, which has aired in various forms since its 1964 debut but the current syndicated version with host Alex Trebek and announcer Johnny Gilbert has been airing since 1984.

-Uncle Carmine uses the Italian term for "friends."

-I wasn't planning a montage for this segment, but I changed my mind during the writing. Plus, I had been thinking about using "Can't C Me" on this show for a couple months so it made sense to use it for this particular montage.

-RK references the Nickelodeon animated series _Danny Phantom _(2004-2007).

-The "Santeria" scene was something I had thought about since July. I really liked the song and I noticed that its themes were similar to the segment, so I thought it could work. I specifically used the second beat that comes later on in the song because when it does come on, things become more intense, and Pusha T goes into detail about what he plans to do to the people that killed his friend and former road manager, De'Von "Day Day" Pickett (he was stabbed to death in 2015).

-RK references the Robert Zemeckis science fiction film _Back to the Future _(1985) after seeing that all of his friends are dead. In the original film, Marty shouts something similar after Doc is shot and killed by Libyan terrorists.

-I knew the scene was disturbing enough, and probably one of the most disturbing in the entire series, so I decided not to show RK getting his throat slit, and ended the segment with the joke about Uncle Carmine wanting pasta fagioli. This is also why I decided to have the kids be disturbed by the story.

**_*in between segments two and three*_**

-The storytelling pattern in this episode was originally just like "Super Bowl Story Box V": Sparky tells the first story, RK tells the second, and Jaylynn tells the last. However, I realized it and decided to have Buster tell the last story, while still keeping it a Jaylynn-based story as the joke.

_**"Jaylynn the Clairvoyant"**_

-I believe I came up with this segment after watching the _A.N.T. Farm _episode "clairvoyANT" this summer. It was the first time I had watched the episode in years, so I guess it must have inspired something. But I think I already had the idea because I wanted to use "Supernatural" months ago.

-Sanna refers to Jaylynn as "Raven," as in Raven Baxter, the main character of the Disney Channel series _That's So Raven _(2003-2007). On _That's So Raven_, Raven was a psychic, and she was played by Raven-Symone who performed "Supernatural."

-Originally, I had the "Robot Invasion Episode" idea. I came up with it after seeing the film _The World's End _(2010), which introduced a robot invasion storyline midway through. I was actually confident that this was going to be an episode. I even planned on using "Venom" by Eminem in the scene where the kids fight the robots. But then I decided to go in a different direction and use the robot invasion idea in this segment.

-Jaylynn's Nancy Wilson costume is actually a callback to season five's "The Tussauds-Seattle Experience," where she and Halley paired up for an art competition. The competition was a series of mock exhibits inspired by the Madame Tussauds wax museum, which has several wax statues of various celebrities, historical figures, and famous film/TV characters. Jaylynn dressed up as Wilson while Halley dressed up as Demi Lovato, and they ended up winning the contest.

-The 1980s dance was an idea I had for a while. Originally, I was going to use it in the Halloween episode I planned for season six, "I Saw Jaylynn Kissing a Demon." But then it turned into "Jaylynn the Satanist" so I held off on it until now. I even planned on using "Freak-a-Zoid" in that episode.

-When trying to figure out if _Thriller _or _Bad _is the better Michael Jackson album, Wade references Jackson's 1979 album _Off the Wall_.

-RK references the infamous yellow jumpsuit that Prince wore during his performance at the 1991 MTV Video Music Awards, featuring pants that seemingly exposed his rear end (but actually had a flesh-colored fabric that gave off the illusion that Prince's pants were intentionally cut out).

-With the robot fight, I decided to make it as stupid and over-the-top as possible. The chopped and screwed version of "Freak-a-Zoid" was a last minute choice, and I didn't even think a version like that existed until I looked it up on YouTube. Jaylynn asking how much the robots really wanted, the fight being split up over two scenes, and Buster's line about always wanting to own a robot were also last minute additions.

**_*conclusion/end credits*_**

-When I first outlined the episode, I was going to have one last scene to wrap everything up. The kids were in the tree house when they received an email from the producers of _The Simpsons_, stating that the episode infringed on their intellectual property and they were going to take legal action. The kids would then make fun of their threat, while mocking them for being "old white guys" and criticizing their decision to take the episode "Stark Raving Dad" out of circulation earlier this year (due to the pedophilia allegations surrounding Michael Jackson). Cut to a week later. The kids end up in Burbank, California at the _Simpsons_' studio, surrounded by 20th Century Fox security, Matt Groening (creator of _The Simpsons_), James L. Brooks (co-developer and executive producer of _The Simpsons_), and Al Jean (executive producer and current showrunner of _The Simpsons_). Seeing that they are in real trouble, they beg for mercy. After a while, I didn't think the scene was that funny and I already made fun of the episode being like _Treehouse of Horror_, so I decided not to include it. Plus, the "Stark Raving Dad" joke wouldn't have made it in because the episode returned to circulation last month. Since I couldn't come up with a better final scene, and the script was already long enough, I decided to just end the episode with the last segment.

-When I was thinking about what song to use for the end credits, I thought about "Miss Murder" for some reason. Before I started working on this episode, I literally hadn't heard the song in years, but I remembered it was used at the end of an MTV movie called _My Super Psycho Sweet 16_, which came out in 2009. I didn't even remember what the song was called, but I had a feeling it was by AFI. I heard the song weeks ago and I didn't like it the first time. I thought it was alright, but not good enough for the episode. After a few more listens, I changed my mind, and knew I had to use it. I had the same problem with "Thought Contagion" when I first listened to it, but I came around on it quickly. I'm glad _Thank You, Heavenly _exists so things like this can happen.


End file.
